


Fast Asleep

by BatGoatSupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute rainy day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGoatSupreme/pseuds/BatGoatSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute erenxlevi one shot about a rainy day. There probably a little ooc but hay this is my first time so be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> It 2:00am and I couldn't sleep so this happened..it's not proof read or anything and I'm on my kindle fire so..... I was picturing this when I say window seat :) http://www.onekindesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Window-Seat-Ideas-13-1-Kindesign.jpg
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> I have a tumblr! I'm ClydeCake there to so should be easy to find. :)

I sat on the little window seat resting my head against the glass. It was raining and when I say raining I mean pouring. However I didn't mind it as long as I was inside warm and comfortable. I hated the feeling of rain falling onto my form, it made me uneasy. I loved the sound of the rain though! The way it crashed into the roof like miniature wet missiles could put you to sleep in seconds and sleep is awesome when you've lived a life like mine. I sighed at the sudden memory of days past. Wow had life sucked back then. All those battles with the Titan army's driving people from there homes and stealing their loved ones. I became depressed just thinking about it. I heard the front door open then close again.  
"I'm home" my husband said as he entered the living room/kitchen.  
I turned to look at him and smiled. Our eyes met. He made his way over to me, our eyes never leaving the each other's. He finally broke the eye contact as he leaned on the window seat  and began to stare out the window. I just started at his side profile as he examined the cold wet outside world. He had a beautiful side profile with his strong jawline and other sharp features. He pulled his eyes away from the outside world and looked me over.  
"Enjoying the view" He smirked. Now I would have thought he was talking about at outside world if he hadn't smirked and I hadn't realized I was about to start broiling. I laughed a hearty laugh.  
"You bet" I joked earning my self one of my husband's rare smiles. It was small like all the rest but it was a smile.  I yawned the tiredness of not sleeping well combined with the hypnotic sound of rain finally hitting me. My handsome man crawled over to me and slid an arm over my shoulder. I snuggled up to him ready to take  a much needed nap.  
I yawned once more before groggily muttering,"I love you, Levi".  
He kissed my forehead before saying "I love you too, brat".  
" I thought I told you to call me Eren. I'm not a brat," I jested half asleep already.  
"Ya ya take your nap already" Levi said back trying to sound annoyed but I saw right through him. I always did. I dosed of rather quickly and was happy to wake up to Levi still there, fast asleep.


End file.
